


The Bachelor

by dig_dug_dag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Drabbles, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Not a Stark, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon is a manwhore, Jon is billionaire playboy, Multi, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Workplace Sex, only rare pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dig_dug_dag/pseuds/dig_dug_dag
Summary: Drabbles set in Modern-day Winterfell.Read the tags!!!Chapter 1: Jon Snow/Missandei
Relationships: Missandei/Jon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	The Bachelor

The lights flashed and whirled around her, keeping time with the music. She moved fluently, her lithe curves stretching, rippling sinuously. She has a beautiful face, dusky skin, and eyes like molten gold that Jon could see even from the first floor.

He stood up from his seat and exit the Vip section. His bodyguards Sandor and Tormund followed him as he made his way towards the dance floor. Every one parted their ways as soon as they saw him approaching. Of course, they know who he was. Jon Snow, one of the richest men in Westeros and the owner of this fine establishment.

He watched her from a few feet away, his predatory gaze devouring her seductive form. She smiled darkly. She felt his eyes sliding over her and she danced for him, her movements enticing, inviting. She let her lips curve victoriously when she saw him approaching her. He quirked his mouth into a half-smile and stood before her, close enough to feel her exotic scent.

He smirked, curled a hand over her hip, his fingers biting into her flesh. She widened her eyes briefly in appreciation of his confidence, then let them narrow again as he pulled her flush against his body. She felt him hard against her and her lips curled into a cat-like look of satisfaction. The other patrons gave them space.

She continued her dance for him, her hips swaying erotically, feeling his hands slide possessively over her skin, and a throaty purr misted the air between them. His mouth curved into a lethal look of lust. Turning her around in his arms, he wrapped them around her waist and tilted his head back, his eyes closed, deeply inhaling her scent.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Missandei," she replied in a foreign accent.

"Do you know who I am?"

She nodded and pressed herself against him, her hands covering his, guiding them to roam her body.

"Let's go upstairs," he whispered into her ears. His eyes motioning towards the VIP section. She could feel him swell harder and higher against her lower back and she almost laughed.

Pulling herself away from him, she guided him to the place he mentioned. There were already people in the room. There were his friends but now it's not the time for his friends. They all left as soon as Jon entered.  
  
His lips were on hers as soon as he saw the doors close, his tongue thrusting roughly against her own. Hands were everywhere, tearing away clothes. He pushed her to the glass wall. It was a one-way mirror so no one could see what was happening inside. she yanked her dress off over her head as fast as she could. She moaned in pleasure when his mouth came down to wrap around one stiff nipple.

Jon smiled triumphantly as he massaged her other breast with one hand while sliding the other hand down to her lace panties. His fingers encountered the expected wetness. He tore it in one swift motion and threw it on the floor. He slid two fingers between her thighs, plunging inside her.  
  
She writhed against the glass, her hair spilling over her shoulders in abandon as he tormented her. He continued to thrust his fingers, now joined by a third, inside her. She spread her legs wider to accommodate him, her head rolling back and forth against the cool surface supporting her.  
  
He pistoned his fingers in and out of her rapidly, hearing her breathing quicken, until she gasped and shuddered against his palm. With a leer of self-satisfaction, he slipped his fingers from her and brought them up to his mouth, savoring the scent and the flavor as he licked them clean.  
  
She was already on her knees, pulling his pants down around his ankles and drawing his cock into her mouth. He grunted and pressed his eyes tightly shut as he felt her mouth and tongue surrounding his hard length. He hissed when her hand came up to join her mouth, her small fingers wrapping carefully around the base, stroking and lightly squeezing him as her tongue bathed the entire shaft.  
  
He pressed a hand to the wall to support himself, his knees trembling as her obviously expert mouth sucked and licked his head, his shaft, and his balls. Her free hand came up to fondle the sac hanging behind his cock while the occupied hand stroked up and down, drawing him closer to his release. He groaned when she vacuumed him, his balls brushing her chin and her lips nuzzling the hair that grew profusely around the base of his cock.  
  
He abruptly pulled out of her mouth. With a predatory gaze, he whirled her around and bent her over, forcing her to brace herself by putting her hands on the wall. he took the condom from his pocket and lowered it onto his cock. He already has three children. Doesn't want anymore at this time.

She nearly cried out when he slid his cock between her legs, rubbing the head through the wetness that seeped from her. She moaned when he pulled back, pressing his cock at the opening to her body.  
  
She arched backward, inviting him in, and he worked himself slowly into her. She groaned as she took all of him in, and he began thrusting lightly, allowing her to get used to his size. The feeling of being completely filled nearly drove her over the edge, but she held on to her control while she pressed her palms flat on the wall.  
  
His thrusts were becoming more rapid and she gasped in pleasure, his long, thick cock filling her to overflowing, her walls squeezing tightly around him. She started driving back to meet his thrusts, the only noises emanating from the room those of her gasping, him panting, and the slick sounds of flesh meeting flesh as his thighs collided with hers and his balls slapped her plump ass.  
  
She started to squirm, feeling her release rise within her, desperate to take all of him and explode around that rapidly pumping shaft. Her low cries were starting to increase in volume and he knew she was close.  
  
Ignoring her groan of protest, he slipped out of her and pulled her upright. He pressed her up against the wall and lowered his head, returning once more to her ample breasts. He sucked one into his mouth, licking and nibbling at the soft flesh while his hand kneaded the other. He smiled against her skin when he heard her gasp and rolled both nipples, one between his teeth, the other between his fingers.  
  
Abandoning her breasts, he reached down and eased her legs apart. He slid his hands underneath her ass and lifted her up, leveraging her against the wall and then sliding her down onto his rock-hard cock. She groaned in ecstasy, her head pressed hard into the wall behind her as she tried to arch back, driving him deeper inside her.  
  
He thrust upwards roughly, his hands still gripping her ass, his fingers biting into the soft globes of flesh as he held her steady while he pistoned himself inside her. She mewled desperately, driving down on him as hard as she could, her breasts heaving as she was pinned to the wall by his thrusting cock.  
  
He kept her steady and slammed her down onto his cock with energetic force. He could feel that he was close and he leaned down, slanting his mouth over hers and kissing her forcefully, his tongue pushing its way inside her mouth, dueling with hers.  
  
She broke away from his kiss, her breathing erratic as she bounced up and down on his cock, her legs clenched around his waist. She began gasping and panting and he knew that she was as close as he was. Putting all his energy into his efforts, he drove into her once more, twice more, and the third time they both shattered. Their release was accompanied by a single sound from each of them; hers a wailing, keening cry, his, a guttural groan. He removed his condom, tied it up and threw it to the bin.   
  
They stared at each other as he allowed her to slide down the wall. She didn't take her eyes from him as she picked up her dress and hastily pulled it over her head. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before leaning down, grasping the waistband of his pants and drawing them up to his legs.   
  
Her eyes hardened as she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Let's go," he said and she was more than eager to oblige. His penthouse in the middle of the Winterfell was filled with screams and moans as he fucked her again, again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
